Do me, Potter
by lonely-dreamerxx
Summary: Harry enters the Quidditch change rooms feeling frustrated, only to find Draco there as well, and feeling equally frustrated.


Rain poured down and forced the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to stay indoors for the weekend

Rain poured down and forced the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to stay indoors for the weekend.

Harry who intended to spend his weekend practicing for the upcoming quidditch match against Gryffindor and slytherin stayed in Gryffindor's common room rushing around, complaining about the bad weather to Ron and Hermione.

Ron was stuffing his mouth full of magical chocolate frogs. Two went loose and were hoping on the floor below him.

"I say you should still go practice anyway, mate." (He still had a frog in his mouth.)

Hermione looked at him cross. "He can't go Ron. It's raining. He'll get sick."

Ron looked at her innocently, "What? I'd hate to see that smug smile of Draco's."

Harry spoke up. "You won't. I'm not going to let him."

Harry headed out of Gyriffindor's common room and left Hermione and Ron behind,

quarreling.

"Now look at what you've done!" Hermione said.

Ron stared at her. "What?"

Harry reached the change rooms and changed into his quidittch robes and took his broom

with him, ready to practice.

He went into the team's supply of quidditch gear and pulled out a small, glistening

snitch.

He held it in his hand tightly and fastened his broom, (leaving the change rooms.)

He soared out into the grey sky, where rain drizzled down on him and cold winds brushed

him hard.

When he was high enough, he let the snitch free, watching it as it sped away from him,

zig zaging and ascending. It was hard to keep an eye on it sometimes because of the dark,

gloomy weather.

After an hour or so, of having caught the snitch repeatably, Harry thought it would be

a good time to return to the change rooms and go back to the gryffindor common room

to be with his friends, Ron and Hermione.

He entered the change rooms soaked from head to toe and dripping, cold.

He was about to enter to showers when-

Draco.

Harry clenched his fists. "Well then? Where are Crabble and Goyle? Or have you come here to fight me alone?!"

He reached into his robes, searching for his wand. He pulled it out and held it at the

ready, waiting to defend himself from any attack Malfoy was planning.

"Oh, no need for them, Potter. They're fast asleep in the Slytherin common room."

"So, you've come to fight me alone, then?!"

Draco smiled, that smugish, arrogant smile he always did.

"No, no, not today Potter. I've just come here to watch you play quidditch? Is that a

crime?"

Harry still held his wand, defensively, at the ready.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy."

"Now, now what's with all this last name business?, Harry."

Harry let his guard down for a moment. Draco never called him by his first name, something

was defiantly not right.

Harry regained his defense. "What do you want Draco?!"

His lip curled at the sound of his name. "Ah, isn't that better?"

Harry ignored him.

"What do you want?!"

Draco took a hold of Harry's rist and pushed him on the wall, lightly.

"I want you, Potter."

Harry looked at him in total disbelief. Had someone given Draco a love potion, maybe? Or

was he being put under an imperious curse?

While he was thinking Draco had suddenly started to kiss him, Harry tried to pull him

off but Draco only kissed him harder.

Draco pulled away from Harry's mouth for a second, taking in huge harsh gasps for air.

Harry continued to try and pull him away, harder.

Draco smiled again, for a moment catching his breath again.

"Isn't this what you want? All of our frustrations can go away."

Harry squirmed under Draco's weight. "_What frustrations?_! GET OFF ME DRACO!"

Draco pulled away from Harry and let him free. "Hmm, have it your way then, Potter. But

you'll be back, begging me for more." He turned away from Harry.

Harry grabbed him from behind and spun him around. When Draco was standing infront of Harry again and looking smug, Harry puched him in the face. Draco fell to the floor, holding his now, bleeding nose.

"Don't you EVER touch me again, Malfoy." Harry spat.

And with that, he left the change rooms AND Draco who was rolling on the ground, holding his nose in agony.


End file.
